bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Discipline To The Kindred Soul: Melina Herselia vs. Isabella Peleira
Ruins of Las Noches Fate is twisted being. It chooses where one goes, and what happens to lead up to their eventual end. It chooses, between balance and death. Some souls have chosen to try and shake off this Rule of Fate. But Fate bends for no one. And Isabella Peleira and her soon to be opponent Melina Herselia should learn this... Isabella sat atop the pillar of Las Noches, gazing outward. She let out a sigh, content with the relaxing meditation, as she constantly did when alone. Her body relaxed, but all the more perpared, she waited for the day to slowly tick by, unaware of what could soon happen. It was a perfect time to meditate. This was one of the rarest times that Hueco Mundo was quiet. Even under the shadow of the night sky, the sounds of Hollows shrieking could not be heard. The breeze was gentle on Isabella, doing its best to keep her soothed with its soft howl and cool touch. Despite her sitting in a rather destroyed part of Hueco Mundo, it was still quite tranquil once one got used to it. Only one thing would disrupt that peace. It would be in the form of two Arrancar: Nnoitra Jiruga and Melina Herselia. "YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU, YOU BRAT!!!" A furious former Quinta Espada was running after a laughing Melina, who held his treasured weapon in one hand - Santa Teresa. Somehow, the thief had managed to take it from his waist and run off before he had realized it. Now, he was caught up in a high speed chase with her, both of them utilizing Sonído in order to keep their positions. The fact that Melina's words continued to taunt him was not helping at all. At one point, she even stood, turned back towards him, and stuck out her tongue. "How can you expect to catch up to me with that speed, Spoon-chan?" She jeered. Nnoitra gritted his teeth in rage. He was going to kill her!!! Such was the commotion that was going down below. And truthfully, the noise did arouse her senses. Irking her concentration clearly. Standing up with a sigh, looking downward, her body's direction skipping across the desert's vast openness, hopnig to find the cause of her dilema. Two figures, she could sense... both large power sources. A brief sigh given, possibly two hollows on the verge of becoming Arrancars, or even more likely, just strong Arrancars. Sharpening her peering gaze, focusing intently on the sand blowing softly, as their foot steps emitted dirt into the air with every foot-step they used. Using her own Sonido to teleport down off the pillar, she leaned back against the red coated beam. "Hmm... I wonder." She wouldn't waste energy going to them... It would be just as easy to let them continue on to her direction. Upon feeling the sudden spike of spiritual pressure, Melina abruptly stopped, eyes widening as she turned in the direction of the stranger that had appeared a few ways off from them. Her mouth was agape slightly: yet another Arrancar here? Due to the spiritual energy, it seemed like she was a strong one... it reminded her of the ''Tercera'''s own energy for some reason. However, before she could register it completely, Nnoitra tackled her, using her stop as his signal to immobilize her. She yelped in surprise, and both of them crashed into the ground. She couldn't get up, as he immediately straddled her, pinning both of her arms to her sides. Nnoitra smirked, triumphant upon finally catching his prey. "You're mine now..." He hissed. Looking at what appearaed to be two Arrancars, both in hakamas, like the Aizen Espada of old. Quirking a brow, puzzled by the actions... maybe 'strong' Arrancar's wasn't the correct term... more along the lines of horny. Sighing, she didn't really care if either of them raped eachother, Isabella didn't really care, but... feeling a bit compelled to stop the vulgar act, atleast to remove it from her sight. Using Sonido, a quick blur, and shifting static sound was barely heard. Appearing next to the ex-''Quinta'' and the female Arrancar. "Pardon..." a single word said as she grabbed the ex-Quinta by the collar of his shirt, and tossing him into the desert sand a few feet behind Melina. "Huh--" He didn't even have a chance to register her presence, before he was harshly thrown aside like a rag-doll. His back struck the sand, kicking up particles of the dirt as well as a minor dust storm. He growled, obviously being rather indignant at having been so pushed away. Sitting up, he glared in annoyance at the stranger woman who had dared to interfere with his victory. "What in the hell's your problem, you dumb bitch?!" He snapped, slowly allowing himself to stand. With her hand still on Santa Teresa, Melina continued to stare up at the woman that now towered over her. She rolled on her back, blinking a few times. What was she supposed to say, now that this situation had come up? Had the woman thought of Nnoitra so low? Well... considering it was him, the thought was rather justified. But, still... she was unsure as if to actually sit up, so continued to lie on her back and observe the situation. Raising a brow, she did little to reply, a few words was all Isabella uttered. "You were hurting the girl." Not even looking at Melina, a simple finger pointing to the Arrancar girl on the sandy ground. Shrugging, she didn't really care if he yelled or what not, all she cared about was for the idiot to move on, and for herself to begin meditating again. Oh brother... The thought of a man not being able to control himself almost made her laugh. Proving her right about most men. "If you don't try to rape her again, I'll let you live." Stating what she thought was simply all she felt like doing, ulterior motives and ulterior sayings got boring. He was almost tempted to fire back that she was delusional, that he hadn't been aiming to actually violate her. Sure, he would've probably done it to Nelliel, maybe even Tia if he got lucky enough, but one of his own teammates? Ridiculous! However, the cheerful girl beat him to it. "He wasn't trying to do that!" She replied, laughing as she allowed herself to sit up. Santa Teresa was poised like a spear, aimed for Nnoitra. "All right, Spoon-chan. Catch!" Without hesitation, and a display of immense strength, she hurled the weapon straight at her friend. Stepping to the side, he reached out and caught it by the steam, slinging the large weapon over his shoulder. "Next time you touch Santa Teresa, I'm chopping your head off." He threatened openly, uncaring of the woman's presence at first... until he actually turned to her. "And who the fuck do you think you are? My god? You sound as if you could actually kill me." His voice was mocking, the snake-like quality in it evident. "I have faced much stronger foes then the likes of you." Her tsurugi on her back, wrapped around by a simple belt like strap. Green markings on her eye, she used her left hand to pull up her shirt slightly, revealed the number 3'' tattooed into her skin, above the naval, placing it downward. The number on her body should have been enough to signify her status as a member of the Arrancar Five... or as of now; past member. "And it seems your not foes... more like a pathetic sibling relationship." Looking to them both, still unamused, and still bored, placing a hand on her hip, leaning on it lightly for brief support. Nnoitra scoffed, obviously not believing her. "Oh, wow. So I see ''another Tercera in my face. That number doesn't mean shit to anyone, just like mine..." He stuck out his tongue, revealing the number 5'' tattoo on the flesh. He left it out there for a moment more just for her to see it, then flicked it back into his mouth. "Doesn't mean a damn thing. If you really want to see who's stronger, then how about we--" "''Tercera?" Melina questioned, interrupting Nnoitra once more. She slowly managed to fix herself in a kneeling position, looking up at the woman. "Your reiatsu is awfully similar to the one of Harribel's..." She commented. "Quite potent... and very excellent." She slowly stood up, head lowered up as she dusted herself down to her knees. "This might be a bit much to ask of me, but would you care to have a sparring match with me?" Her voice was polite and soft-spoken. "I'd like to see what Spoon-chan had to contend with before, and you look quite bored..." Unimpressed of the number on his tongue, she would atleast goad the fact he wasn't a lower number... "Hmm, only a five?" She raised a brow, but didn't wait for his response, turning her gaze to Melina, Isabella pondered a moment. "It sounds good to me. I was waiting for my apprentice to get here, but I can do something until then." Looking and waiting. "I will be ready whenever you are." The young arrancar that was before Isabella seemed to be some challange, and a moderate amount of respect, if he was a superior, then his 'partner' must have a fraction of his skill. Maybe her own apprentice could fight the Quinta? Maybe, maybe-not. Happy that Isabella accepted the challenge, Melina immediately gripped her own sword and slowly drew it out. Although annoyed, Nnoitra himself cocked an eyebrow. Lowering Santa Teresa to the ground, he watched with what seemed like mild interest. It would be interesting to see what the little brat could do, especially against a Tercera Espada. Though, with her mind, it would've been possible for the bitch to outmaneuver the brat with a manner of ease. He smirked at the thought - maybe this would shut her up permanently. Once she had her sword out, Melina made the first move. Taking a step forward, she swung the blade in a vertical arc with one hand. Isabella took little time, a simple two-step back would get her out of range. Staying unmoving, she pulled out her blade, a horizantal slash, sending her Bala cycling towards Melina. The spiritual energy a abyssal crimson. "Faster." Isabella stated simply, either provoking the girl that she was too slow... or that she was giving her friendly advise, both could be assumed. As the Bala neared Melina, something unique could be noted about the Bala... that there was two sent with one slash of the blade. Isabella's Bala possessed a ripple effect. "Interesting..." Melina tilted herself to the side in order to evade the Bala fired, though the edges managed to scrape her skin of her Hierro. Without pause, she lifted her fist and fired one right back at her. It wasn't the beautiful technique that Isabella herself had utilized, but it was better than nothing. "This child lacks tact..." Moving her Zanpakuto to where it sliced the Bala in half, causing two explosions to tear away at the sand behind her. "Faster." Again, Isabella stated, adding effect... she never chose to speak too much in battle, talking left one's self open. Mistress of Sonido that she was, using her speed, apperaing behind Melina, sending two slashes of Bala at her, doubling to four, then reappearing to Melina's front again, sending a duplicated effect, four Bala sent to her front. A total of eight crimson Bala were hurtling towards her direction. Waiting for Melina to make her move, body ready for action. If she wanted to get anywhere, she would have to get serious. Taking in Isabella's words, she allowed herself to increase her speed. First, she vanished from her spot with the Bala colliding into each other. Then, in a millisecond, she had re-appeared in front of Isabella. The one hand gripping her blade was now attacking with ferocious speed and chained strikes on her opponent. She made sure to strike at such points where Isabella would have to put forth a strong effort in order to keep herself from being harmed. Throughout all of this, her eyes were squinted into an upside-down U-shape, and she was smiling the whole time, despite her ferocity. "Hmph." Taking a few cuts on her shoulders, she didn't stop. Blocking the blows with parallel expertise, her own speed easily matching Melina's. Twirling her own body to block each of the attacks, each clang of the metal signified the parries. The sick enjoyment that Melina was feeling strongly surprised her, and she was better then presumably thought. Something unique that Isabella had learned during her own training was this. Adding Sonido to one's hands or feet movements... to amplify every attack, is to reach the pinnacle of one's speed. Doing as she remembered, the use of Sonido in her leg, lead to a swift and sharp kick of her heel into Melina's ribs, Hierro against Hierro. "Nnngh!" Melina winced, feeling the heel strike into her ribcage. Had her Hierro not held up, she was for certain that the bones would've snapped. Reflexively, she raised her free hand to point a finger at Isabella. When the small beam of reishi formed, she unleashed it, the purple energy enveloping everything in front of her. Despite its power, Melina allowed a small smile to cross her face once again, eyes half-lidding. "You're pretty good at playing this game..." She complimented, tone mirthful as she took observance of the blast. "Boom." Raising her own hand free hand, knuckles clenched, she perpared her own attack... a Cero, ''to counter Melina's. A beam of her own spiritual energy forming, large and a black blood color, she launched it. Holding her hand forward, the Cero would meet, and most likely collide with her enemy's attack for a bigger bang. It did. An explosion of light enveloped the two, and Melina had to raise her arm to shield her eyes. The winds were rippling her hair, the energy's heat rippling across her skin. Ah, what fun she was, and they weren't even at full strength yet! The ability to counter ''Cero with Cero, even at the range they were at, was most impressive. Now, she would have to wait for the light to clear for a better assessment of the situation. The heat and energy danced across the desert landscape. Isabella was impressed. Shielding her own eyes for a moment, she contemplated a 'plan'. Smirking, she couldn't see, but neither could Melina. A blind-shot can easily hit a blind target. Closing her eyes, glancing to where Melina had once been, or was currently. Waving her sword around, sending large groups of Bala wildly into the cloud and light, Isabella had not faith it would hit, but they would have a chance. And now it get's intresting...! It was here that Melina's expression faded into what appeared like surprise as she sensed the blasts coming. Having no time for focusing individually, she kept using Sonido as well as her spiritual sense in order to keep evading the strikes. However, there was one that was caught out of her awareness, one that just had to sneak up on her. She felt it coming, but her body couldn't react fast enough. Her eyes widened... ...and it exploded with her arm. She let out a yell of pain as it did so, not used to such surprise before. Instinctively, she allowed herself to leap back from the resulting smoke cloud. As best as it could, her sword arm clutched the spot where her free arm had been hit. A ripped off part of her sleeve, as well as a black marking on the skin, signaled the damage done. It felt like a punch had been delivered to her arm. Had it been a Cero, she probably could've been even more affected. But, as it was, she was lucky. The pain would go away after a moment. With one eye shut and one eye open, she smiled again. "I might learn a thing or two..." She thought. "Now we begin again!" Taking no time, halting in battle was a sign of weakness and a sign of pity... Isabella felt neither. Two x-shaped slashs, energized by Bala, were propelled towards Melina. Upon doing so, she began to concentrate, heightening her Spiritual Power, she was growing tired of a drawn-out battle. Focusing intently, she would break down the barriers of her limitations, perparing herself for whatever Melina did. In a diagonal slash, Melina's cutting edge sliced through the Bala with relative ease, just like Isabella had done. However, she could feel the building up of her spiritual pressure. Either she was simply getting serious... or she was already beginning to take the steps towards releasing her form. Either way, Melina leveled her finger at the seemingly meditative Isabella to fire another Cero at her. She wouldn't stop now... not when this game was getting so fun... Looking at the Cero's blast, she could feel it perpared and launched. Taking no time to waste, she was ready for any attempt this time. Isabella was... smiling? Trully this fight was on par with her expectations, now surpassed. Yes... yes... yes! Her spiritual energy perpared, she placed her knuckles infront of her again, this time held together instead of one palm, compacting her own Cero to give it power, words couldn't describe Isabella's newly obtained anticipation. Vreeem! A blast of concentrated energy was shot, and it would be the second time their Cero's would collide. Once they collided with one another, they seemed to rise up into the shape of a mountain, each half being made o each combatant's Cero. As they struggled against each other, Nnoitra could only look on at Melina's side, eyes widened in shock. He had been proven wrong again... the brat was capable of holding her own in a tough fight! No wonder Senkaku had recruited her... He grinned, sitting down on the sand and watching. Now, if only he had some popcorn... Isabella's spiritual energy rising, she hadn't halted concentrating her wells of it throughout her Cero. "You are strong child, but..." Letting out a breath, her spiritual energy visible, spreading around Isabella's feet, and rising farther outward and upward, "...now the true challange begins!" Release command in her lips, she was perpared, flaring and sparking upward, one word was unleashed, "Tragedy, Strike!" the needed words now said, her Resureccion was now in play. Sand blew and a shockwave uttered from her as an epicenter of the blast, pressure condenseing around her, shadowing her body from view, it was soon revealed. Zanpakuto now in hand, horns grown, large boney wings, similiar to the way a certain Ulquiorra Cifer used to possess, but this was much more demonic looking. Barbed tail shifting around, her form now showing much more skin then before, extending her free-hand, stretching out her true form's muscles, popping a few joints as Isabella did so. A poetic release... and a destructive-looking Ressurecion. The girl put on a pouting look as she stared at the impressive form of Isabella's Resurrecion. It looked so much more threatening then her own! Still... if she didn't release, there was a heavy chance of being overwhelmed. "You're no fun..." She complained, raising her own blade in the air. "Play nice..." A shockwave, as well as a torrent of her own spiritual energy was exerted from her body in an instant, widespread and potent in power. However, the effect was only brief. Soon, it became unstable and dispersed, scattering into many different pieces that floated in the air. Each piece began to take the shape of what looked like a butterfly, flying around the area and seemingly brightening up the desolate battleground that was Hueco Mundo. Her own appearance had changed drastically; she had longer, silver hair that reached just behind her shoulders, as well as a black shirt that seemed to split at her middle, her legs shamelessly exposed. Her left arm was replaced by a dangerous arm blade, teeth ready to slice into her opponent's flesh. "Niñez." She finished. "Intresting." Isabella calmly applied verbally. Her gaze remained on the newly released Melina. Pointing her Zanpakuto to the sky, never once blinking or moving. "Violentos Alcance Cero." A simple command, a powerful beam of bloodied light shot into the sky, parting clouds as it drilled a hole into the heavens. The Cero then burst, many more Cero born from this attack... Isabella smiled, pointing the sword to her opponent to emphasize where these blasts were going to head. Pressure could be felt in the air, she was going to make what was left of Las Noches a graveyard. "Etiqueta..." Melina stated, looking up towards the blasts that were coming her way. With a burst of her newly enhanced Sonido, she started evading the blasts, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take so many Cero at one time. She made sure to state ther technique's name in order to throw her off - it was a matter of getting her to believe that this was a simple increase of speed. It was a technique that she didn't have to explain the rules to - and that made it much more effective. Isabella pondered what her foe was doing, remaining still, she controlled the Ceros individually, causing them to sail around the area, no longer following Melina. Waiting for the right time, as the Ceros each were moved to their place. All of them surronding her, one directly above her to prevent aerial escape, she brought all of the remaining Cero from around and above Meliana to come colliding towards her direction. It was simple, total escape was near impossible, either the pressure would grab her, or the explosion would damage her enough to easily kill. "Boredom is a disease, this battle has yet to cure it..." Isabella waited to see if any type of Sonido would get Melina out of the attack... doubtful. She wouldn't get out of it this time. Eyes widening, she raised her sword hand towards one of the Cero, a sphere of her own purple reishi forming into her hand. If this didn't work, she would most certainly die. Without hesitation, she fired, her blast colliding with the oppoising aerial Cero. When the two attacks exploded, their energy disrupted, the slpash damage causing the other Cero to lose their own potency... at least, the ones near her. However, that didn't stop them from coming down on her... and consuming her in an explosion. BOOM! Nnoitra's amusement immediately turned into shock once more as he saw his comrade get hit. And, if anyone looekd closlely enough, they would've seen a flash of panic race across his face. But it wouldn't last for long, as it immediately turned into a stemming rage. He narrowed his eyes at Isabella. "That bitch..." He hissed, already eager to strike at her for the apparent blow to Melina. "Hmph..." She didn't plan to kill the girl, too bad, in battle, rules and boundries were easily broken. Remaining looking at the area the Cero had pulverized, she kept her glance over there, Meliana had proved willful enough to not let her demise simply fall, the last Cero would prove enough to prevent her death. "Ugh, hollow victories taste bitter." Staying where she stood, wings unmoving, tail flicking around with a mind of it's own, out of the corner of her mind, she considered aiding the girl if she lived... Isabella would gladly give her training. But that itself was doubtful. Meanwhile, Isabella's apprentice, Nacido Soñador was already on her way there, the Spiritual pressure easily attracting her. There would be no aid to be given.... for Melina had re-appeared behind Isabella, back to back with her. She had indeed suffered damage thanks to the attack; there was a gash on her forehead, causing blood to drip down one side of her face. Some parts of her clothing were also stained with her own blood. Yet, as she swung a backhand attack with the arm blade, aiming for Isabella's back, she appeared to be in fine condition. But there was one difference. The smile had faded, replaced by a more apprehensive look. Wincing as she felt the pain, taking a sharp blow, being knocked several yards away, the spot where Melina had hit was a large indention, blood secreteing from there now, sliding down her back. Coughing up blood unto the sand, little care. The girl is alive?! Gritting her teeth, wound slowly healing with the use of passive regeneration, she picked herself up with a snail's pace, turning around to her living opponent. "...Impressive..." "You survived the Cero, quite skilled." "But boredom remains, your still failing." Her next technique would be the doozy. "'Hervor de Sangre!" Blood boiling all across Melina's wounds, and what was worse, Melina had a wound on her head. The heat would either kill her, or the boiling blood would cause brain-damage, escape was impossible, the area was soaked in her own Spiritual pressure. '"AAAAAAAGH!" Melina screamed, using her hand to clutch at her head. Tears streamed down her face, and she looked truly agonized. She fell to her knees, desperately using her own spiritual pressure in order to fight off the heat. She fell to her knees and elbows, shaking her head viciously as she tried to rid herself of the pain that was attacking her mind. The pain was too much for her to bear, her screams uncontrollable as Isabella attacked her with ruthless force. However, this served to increase the fury already felt by her male companion. He slowly stood up, lifting Santa Teresa off of his shoulders. His own spiritual pressure began to build up within him, heightening to its full level. As far as the Jiruga was concerned, this bitch had just signed her own death warrant. Holding the technique, she wouldn't let Melina off the hook just yet... but it was too soon. Letting go at the last second, the pain would most definately knock her unconcious, if not for a few days... looking behind her, eyes firmly set on Jiruga, keenly halted, the girl had payed the price of arrogance. Full attention now on Jiruga she could feel the spike in his power, guilt enveloped Isabella... Did I kill her? Did I damage her permanently...? No... she'll be fine, I didn't want her to die! Stopping the guilt, she perpared for Santa Teresa's ''assault to begin, a fellow Espada would be a strong foe, much worse then his friend. Nacido was now near enough, a few hundred yards away, sensing 3 figures, she didn't like the feel of the energy, the very air stung of pressure... "What have you done now master?" She questioned herself, rushing the battle-zone. ''"PRAY, SANTA TERESA!!!"' At that moment, Nnoitra's energy exploded full-force, the trademark pillar rising up to the sky. Shockwaves began to radiate off of his body, exuding all of his fury and murderous intent towards Isabella. He just didn't fucking care. With just two techniques, she had rendered one of his very own comrades to a withering, sobbing, and mentally broken girl lying on the floor. As he felt all six arms come out, each one wielding the dangerous scythe-like weapon that was eager to cut through Isabella's flesh, he glared venemously at her. "I'm going to use all six of these arms to take you out, you fucking bitch!!" He vowed, lunging at her. Feeling it was already too late, she would say it despite everything. "I can heal the girl." Stating plainly, perparing for the lunge to reach her, "I can prevent any real damage if you give me the chance." Doubtful that it would work, Isabella brought her Zanpakuto up in a defensive position, she had to move the fight, she had true intentions to help the girl... Swinging the blade to block two of Santa Teresa's blades, she brought her hand and foot on her right side to block the other two blades, Hierro grinding, holding in a scream as the weapon's met her flesh. Nnoitra, by this point, was beyond words. He smiled sadistically as his blades tore through her. It was so satisfying to see pain inflicted on his hated enemy. Pulling his blades back, he was about to unleash another furious assault, intent on making this woman suffer just as much as Melina did. His blades were gleaming with both his own intent to kill, and the blood that stained two of them already. He would enjoy carving every bit of life out of this woman before he sent her to Hel-- However, he immediately stopped short, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Melina shift herself to bring her body up slowly. He nearly gawked in surprise when he saw her wounds immediately heal up, not a scratch remaining. And he lowered his defense, when he saw all of those wounds open up... on Isabella's body. Time up. Feeling the pain all over her body, it was too late for her, she had taken alot of pain. One last set of words emitted from Isabella's lips. "'Alma de Intercambio." Switching bodies with her intended target, Melina. Looking at her newly formed body, surprised, she looked at Jiruga, impersonating her foe with skill. "We did good Spoon-chan!" Squeeling proudly, too bad Melina had wounded Isabella's body so bad. Regeneration from her own body, and Melina's body healing so quickly, their healing would double, leaving Isabella with no wounds in a minute or so. It was a very good thing that Nnoitra wasn't a genius. For a moment, he stared at the fallen body of Isabella with bewilderment, but didn't yet go out of his Resurrecion. After eying her for a minute or two, he finally retracted all six of his blades back within the folds of his wrists. He huffed. "Good riddens, ya bitch..." And turned around promptly to face "Melina". "Do you ''like getting yourself fucked over like that, you brat?" He snapped in annoyance. "I had it handled Spoon-chan, she didn't know what hit her." Her eyes in the usual closed manner, as she had seen her do in battle, a smile also forming on her lips. At least you didn't kill her... but it was all a trick. Somewhat relieved, Isabella in Melina's body awaited her own body to heal, it shouldn't take long. That smile still planted, she could only wait for his reply. Playing 'dress-up' was always fun for Isabella... "I bet you did..." Nnoitra scoffed. "Now how about we get the fuck outta here, now that you're done?" Isabella in Melina's body smiled, giving a cheery nod, she smirked also inwardly. "Yep!" She gave a brief answer, ready to head off. Atleast, until they were out of range, with Melina in her own unconcious body, waiting until they were long gone, and then let the technique loose, to return would be a simple matter. Walking outward into the sandy desert, sheathing her unfamiliar Zanpakuto through the sash on her hip. Isabella actually admired the clothing choice, pity it wasn't her own body. It was here, however, that Nnoitra immediately heard a breathless voice behind him. "N....Nnoitra..." His eyes widened in shock, and he abruptly turned towards "Isabella", who was trying to stand back up. The majority of wounds had healed to minor thanks to the regeneration, and she managed to bring herself up to her knees. Nnoitra's eyes narrowed into snake-like slits for a moment, and he glared at the kneeling woman. "How in the hell do you know my na--" Then it clicked. "Alma de Intercambio." What in the hell had she done? Immediately, Nnoitra's arm raised itself, a scythe-like blade at Melin'a sthroat. "All right, enough is enough..." He drawled, keeping his eyes on Isabella as she stood back up. "What kind of panzy-ass trick are you trying to pull?" Realization "Panzy trick? Please..." No longer holding the ruse up to fool the man. "Simple, I have her body. I needed a new one, hers is young and...undamaged..." She remembered the damage that Melina had been so kind enough to giver to her. "Watch." Placing Melina's Zanpakuto at her arm, making a small jab through the arm to emphasize what the ability could do. On Isabella's own body, the wound quickly appeared, blood flowing. "You see, my pain, is her pain." "Here's the deal, I offered to heal her when she deserved none, clever as she was, and strong as you, don't make any stupid moves. I can commit suicide, it's not like I don't have a legacy." Placing Melina's Zanpakuto at her fore-head, aimed for instant death. Licking her lips, "So, you have a choice, walk away, and forget this ever happened, or we both die. Can you live with that?" This had to work, he was a fool, but not that big a fool. Immediately, Melina's eyes widened in horror, stricken by the intention that Isabella had. Even in this state, the woman was holding both of their lives in her hand, ready to crush them both at a moment's notice. She looked at both her opponent and Nnoitra with pleading eyes, begging them to salvage her life. Could she really be so heartless as to kill them both? Was she that willing to throw their lives away? Would Nnoitra dismiss her? She lowered her head, already stricken with grief. It seemed so hopeless for her... For a moment, Nnoitra didn't speak, considering Isabella's words. Then, a smile formed across his face. "Go on and do it, if you're that eager to throw yer life away." He looked into her eyes mockingly, not moving the blade from her throat. "Of course I can live with that. Death would be just a reprieve for both of you, and we can always look for another teammate. Your death would save me the trouble of havin' to cut you up." His smile turned malicious, hungry to see his enemy's blood spilled. "So go on and take out two birds with one stone... I'm not the type to feel grief over one's death." "Nnoitra...." Melina's stricken voice hit his ears, but he didn't care. "Beautiful...I regret making this decision young one, you have much potential." Isabella perpared, frowned, then quickly smirked, "To Hell with us then!" Pulling the sword back, she was ready to do it. Not bluffing... Isabella was all serious. Nacido wasn't too enthusiastic though... A quick blow to both of their heads from the use of Sonido and fists would be plenty to take both Melina and Isabella would end rash results. Looking down at the two unconcious bodies, she looked to Isabella. "My...my... mistress you rush things too quickly...I'm not ready just yet..." A frown given as she turned to Jiruga. "So, you are the one, along side that girl that gave my mistress such a fuss?" Raising a brow, waiting for an answer. As Nnoitra's Resurrecion faded, he looked on disdainfully at the new stranger that had just arrived. A scowl fitted his face as he stared down the woman. At least she had done enough to save him from Senkaku's wrath... Nnoitra may not have cared, but Senkaku would've gladly jumped to avenge Melina's death. "And what if I am?" He asked, lifting Santa Teresa over his shoulder once more. "You got good timin', kid... she was about ready to go all emo and end her life." "Nothing, whether you are or not doesn't concern me." She stated honestly, "And you seem to lack care for her, I doubt your girl-friend will look at you the same now, and I will think of different of my own mistress, she places to much faith in me..." Speaking her mind, not like he cared anyway. "She needs to train me a bit more, then she can kill herself." Nacido was blunt with her truths. Looking to him, demonic looking hollow-skull laying on her head. "Tch...." Nnoitra was unphased by her words, tilting her head to the side and smirking toothily at her. "What's your name, Arrancar?" He asked immediately. A rather nostalgic feeling came through him - the eyepatch reminded him of Tesla, and the skull on her head reminded him of the bitch Nelliel. Oh, how he would enjoy fighting her after this was over with... "Nacido Sonador." She stated simply, looking to the both of the unconcious bodies, dragging them one by one next to eachother, easier to heal that way. Standing back up, the regeneration hadn't fully healed them both, and Isabella had been too eager to fight... "And you are?" She asked, somewhat intrested in the man, what intrigued her most was his power. "Nnoitra Jiruga." Nnoitra replied easily, lowering Santa Teresa to his side. He glanced over at the two bodies. "Hey... will that stupid body switch wear off when they wake up?" He questioned, showing a bit of annoyance. "It'd be very awkward to face Sen with Mellie's dead corpse on my shoulder." "A pleasure." Nacido answered after hearing his name. "It will, I assure you. She has done this many a time, and I have experienced it first hand, not a comfort I assure." Despite her stoic nature, Nacido was quite polite most of the time. "And sorry, sometimes my mistress gets out of hand, from what I saw, she held back when you rushed in, looked like she didn't want to hurt her too bad." Shrugging, "Isabella did the same thing to me, felt pity on me and healed me after nearly killing me." Sighing as she used what spiritual energy she could to heal the remaining wounds on the two that had just fought. "Really?" Nnoitra didn't sound too convinced, eyes turning into slits. He watched the healing process without complaint. After all, the woman did attempt to kill both herself and his teammate without remorse, so mercy sounded much too far from her vocabulary. Then again, she did offer to heal Melina... "What she tried to do was pretty merciless to me..." He said in a rather sarcastic tone, his eye boring into her back. "Sure you haven't gotten your definition of mercy mixed up somewhere?" "As strange as it may sound, guilt eats away at my mistress rather well, it's something I've learned, and learned how to use against her when the time is needed." Still healing them, the process was slow, and she wasn't liking how badly the spiritual damage had done to their bones or muscles. Waiting again for him, their small conversation was easing her anxiety about this whole situation. "Oh...." Nnoitra chuckled in amusement. "So you're a clever little chick, aren't ya?" He wasn't really trying to be purposefully rude; his past interaction with women had a rather heavy influence around the way he acted around them, even after his decision involving his loss to his former superior. "Better hope you don't get caught, then..." "I guess so." There was a mixture of emotions when she answered that, primarily being guilt that she did it so freely, anger because the Espada read her that easily, and conflict about not wanting to truly ever tell her mistress that she did manipulate her so easily. "I hope I don't either..." Answering truthfully. Keeping her mind off of those thoughts she regained concentration on healing the two, looking to Jiruga for a moment, giving a brief statement. "Their wounds are almost finished healing..." "How the hell're you doin' that, anyway?" Nnoitra questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Healin' those two, I mean. I only heard of the high-speed regeneration, where you can only heal yourself." "A trick I've mastered over the long years... I can... 'super-charge' the immune system and regenerative properties of blood cells, along with muscle tissue." Shrugging, "But if I use too much of my spiritual power with it, I could ruin their internal workings... voltage is not a good thing to play with." She said nonchaulantly. Nacido sighed as she stood up. Looking to Jiruga, atleast he seemed friendly enough not to attack her. Most weren't. "They should be fine, they need some rest for the next day or so." Nacido said with an emotionless stare at Melina and Isabella. Body motions showed that she trully felt nothing at the moment except irrtation and some sorrow. "Hey, woman!" Nnoitra's voice stopped her before she could even think of leaving. A rather contemplating look of his own was across his face as his eyes stared into hers. "Care to do me a little favor?" This girl seemed a little fight-competent, and he had grown bored of watching the healing process. Now that he knew his teammate was fine, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Hopefully, this girl would accept... "Depends on the favor." She stated simply, having not moved quite yet. The way he worded it did not put good thoughts in her mind, and she'd break his neck if he asked what she guessed he would ask. A light sigh given afterwards, Nacido could hope he wasn't a fool... "Oh, it's nothing much. Now that you've given me that lovely speech about that power of yours, I wanna see what else you can do." With his trademark smirk, Nnoitra lifted the weapon off of his shoulders and leveled the tips to point at Nacido, both of them seeming to gleam. "How about a little sparring match? At least, until your master wakes up..." Nacido quirked her head, he was definately a higher spiritual level then her... but still, analytics could easily best brute force. Taking a wild answer, she could do so until her mistress awoke. "Fine, I would be glad to show you my capabilities." Nacido's answer firm, "I suggest we move farther out of range of our allies though, I perfer few casualities in single-combat." Direct and to the point, she was ready as she'd ever be, sadly, her body motion said little, as it usually did. "Whatever floats yer boat..." Nnoitra said non-chalantly. "But since you seem to know what that distance might be, you're pickin' the place." He lifted Santa Teresa back over his shoulder, putting one hand on his hip. He didn't really gauge the level of their spiritual pressure, so he really didn't know how far the fight's aftermath would extend. But, then again, when did he really care about that? Whoever got caught in it was their fault for being there in the first place. Walking over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, breaking personal space for a brief moment. The use of Sonido would get them far enough out of range, the desert field in the day light of Las Noches, she could admit this place was secure enough. Giving a nod to him after the act was done, signaling this was it. "I am ready when you are, I shall try my best to keep up." Stating simply, faith in one's self against a superior power was hard to do. "I've been ready..." A smirk came across Nnoitra's face as she boldly placed the hand on his shoulder. "Do your worst." Brother and Sister "As you wish." Stating firmly, electricty could immediately felt, pointing her hand towards Jiruga. Blue light, merged with her hand was evident, shineing and glimmering, a quick flash of bold color would lead to the chain of spiritually charged lightning towards the Quinta from her finger tips, no blade unsheated yet. Nacido's body motion showed no hesistance, she worked just as her mistress did. No emotion at all. With a kick of the Sonido that would've made his former superior proud, Nnoitra vanished immediately to avoid the strike. His figure re-appeared in front of the woman, Santa Teresa already in the process of being swung down upon her head. It was a coordination of Sonido plus swordplay... something that he had picked up from the top Espada. He would not kill this woman... but he would make sure he wouldn't be taking it easy on her, either. Her arm a blur, Sonido used to amplify her body motions, something taught from her mentor. Zanpakuto pulled out, Dai-katana in shape she pulled her stance to block the blow directly, blade against blade. "Tch." Her speed was parallell with anyone's elses... if Jiruga learned anything from this fight. It was that speed was key for Nacido. "Not bad..." Nnoitra complimented, grinning widely. Gripping the stem of Santa Teresa tightly, he used his strength to break the lock and shove Nacido back a bit, then pulled his own weapon back for a series of lunge strikes. He made sure to use the advantage of an extensive weapon against her, keeping his distance while pouring on the offensive. Each of his blows were made by one hand, backed by his own formidable strength. Looking as she blocked each blow, throwing Santa Teresa to her side, making sure to atleast let the blow glance off, not allowing full contact, but not over-exerting strength. Nacido grimaced, his strength was that of a brute. Pulling the next blow into a lock, placing her hand on the side of the metal she let out a swift breath, a large amount of electricty spread from the hand, and coursed to Jiruga's body, Hierro and electricty was never a good mix. It was very unfortunate for Santa Teresa to be strapped to his waist. Even as he attempted to get away, the electricity coursed through the steel and shot through his body, electrifying his nervous system. He sputtered and spasmed for a moment, his sword pulling out of the lock. His body coursed with volts as he was viciously assaulted, before he fell to his knees promptly when it finally stopped. Holy.... fuck, that hurt! He raised his head up, breathing a little heavier as he slowly stood back up. "Bitch..." He muttered, irritated by the low blow she had made on his person. Once again, he raised his blade up... ...but he opened his mouth to unleash a Cero blast, its golden light threatening to consume the woman. Sonido barely allowed her to escape the blast, using it to reach to the side, not blocking the blow like her mistress did with Melina. The pressure could be felt, and her arm didn't escape unscathed. Hissing at the pain, her Hierro had barely took the pain off. Glove now gone, and some of the neck collor and tank-top she had was burnt too, luckily it stayed on. "Instinctive... well played." Nacido mentioning briefly. A short chuckle came from Nnoitra, as he lifted Santa Teresa once more, but this time by the chain. He swung around, his strength causing a whirlwind to pick up around him. Then, without hesitation, he hurled the weapon like a spear, one hand on the chain, and one hand in the throwing position. It was another useful thing about his sealed state... he didn't need to utilize Cero for his ranged attacks... only his sword. Looking at the blade, the motion playing before her eyes, Nacido's body tightened, ready for action, a quick spring of the legs lead to her lunging at Jiruga, above Santa Teresa. A quick move played, she stabbed her large Zanpakuto's blade into the link of the chain, knowing his strength, she repeated the process, infusing lightning into her Zanpakuto, and unto Santa Teresa's ''chain. ''No what, Brother? Inwardly chiding, her comment about brother standing for other Arrancar. "That won't work on me twice!!" Nnoitra gloated, grabbing the chain of Santa Teresa. As with the way he summoned his Resurrecion, he built up his own reiatsu, his body glowing with a radiant golden color. The energy channeling through the blade collided with the electricity that Nacido was sending towards him. His energy being more potent than hers, it was effective enough to overwhelm her and continue down to where Nacido was. Looking at the energy, she pulled out her Zanpakuto, pushing herself off the chain, leaping to Jiruga, wobbling lightly underher weight. Zanpakuto in one hand, her other hand extending to his face, if she got direct contact, he couldn't fight her off. No smile placed her lips, she didn't feel joy, fighting wasn't a game. To her, it was simply a test or trial, nothing more. Quite skilled, Brother... He made a bold move. With his free hand, he reached out and caught her firmly by the wrist, his other hand gripped on the chain of Santa Teresa. He felt electricity string the nerves in his arms, and he gritted his teeth, but he held firm. With a yank, Santa Teresa was pulled back, towards the exposed back of Nacido. At the same time, he threw her wrist up in order to keep her from shocking the girl. Even if he missed, Santa Teresa would still be summoned to his hand. But if she turned her back to block it, he could fire off another Cero ath the point-blank range they were at. Held in his rough grip, wincing as he did so, not wanting to be decapitated, she knew escape was near impossible. Looking as he let her go, Santa Teresa pulled back, chain revolving towards her back. Smirking as he let her go, rarely shown, a use of Sonido brought her around to his back, preventing visual contact. Why do all the work... when you can let the enemy do it for themselves? Nacido watched as Jiruga's blade drew closer, a swift kick with the use of Sonido and lightning merged into one quaking blow, meant to propel him forward and paralyze him, right into his own weapon. "Te''me''!" A growl escaped Nnoitra's lips as he felt her presence behind him. With a dodge of his own Sonido, he teleported himself out of there, re-appearing a short distance away. However, he winced as he felt a sting within his spine, falline on one knee once more. He fixed a glare at Nacido... or, if he thought the way she did, his sister. There was no doubt about it - she was good. Too good. He wondered idly how strong was her master... it was only a shame he hadn't the chance to find out before she had pulled that body-switch shit on Melina. Looking at her brother she perpared another attack, popping her wrist for a moment, looking at him firmly. Twirling her fingers in the air, making unique designs, looking as if drawing in the air, it could easily be mistaken for lunacy. But infact, lightning was being charged to much higher levels, intent on ripping asunder anything in it's path. Electricty growing visable, her own body exerting it, this next attack would be strong. "Cha!" A spike of spiritual energy, blowing the sand away from her, then a single dancing bolt of spiritually charged energy hurtled towards Jiruga. The unique red color to the lightning bolt would seperate it from her other attacks... Dodge this. "Take this!" Sticking out his tongue once more, Nnoitra unleashed another Cero from the tip of his tongue, straight at the oncoming blast. It was a test of strength and power - would Nnoitra's vast power win out? Or would Nacido's intelligence get the better of him? Either way, the next set of events would be left up to fate. All the Jiruga had to do was press on the attack. Groaning as the blast reached the lightning. Coursing over the entire blast, it would arc over it's course, reaching to the person sending the blast; Jiruga. Taking a direct hit wasn't an option, but moving out of the way again would take too long. Using what she could, she placed her hand out infront of her to muffle the blow-out. Lightning charging every cell in her body, heightening what defense she could. One thing was for sure... This is gonna hurt. A sneer came across Nnoitra's face. "That ain't gonna work." With that, he summoned his reiatsu to his aid once more, this time in a more violent manner. His entire body began to glow with a golden aura, but the energy soon expanded into a small dome that encases him. The lightning, energy was no match for such a powerful display, and the flow of reiatsu was forcibly dispelled. Raising his blade up, Nnoitra swung Santa Teresa again, this time unleashing all of that energy in a fissure-like blast. Looking at him, she knew what she had to do. Cursing herself for her brother having caught on too quickly. "Tear to Shreds, Cold Murder!" ''Her body swirling, Electricty morphing itself in a protective caccoon, energy swirling around her, preventing any further damage. After the blast... Nacido was no where to be seen. Signs of her gone, the blast appearing to have destroyed her, even through the release. "Eh? Guess I overdid it....?" Nnoitra grumbled, smirking a little as he lowered ''Santa Teresa. He looked over his shoulder at the two fallen warriors. "Wonder if they've woken up yet..." With Nacido seemingly destroyed, he began to step towards them, Santa Teresa once again balanced on his shoulder. It would be a shame that he would have to explain the death of the girl to the master... but, then again, she did accept his challenge, and had an easy choice to refuse... Too bad he was wrong. Three vertical gashs raged over his chest, one coming up close near the neck, air and energy poured into the area. Blurs around Jiruga, alongside the consistant noise of Sonido could be heard. Then... appearing infront of him, three feet, a newly formed Nacido stood, eye-patch and skull gone, black clothing incasing her being. No words after the slashes, only a point of the Zanpakuto to him, standing her ground. No Limits "What's this...?" Nnoitra looked dumbfounded, staring at the Ressurected woman with bewilderment. Though he was also pissed about the fact that he had just gotten duked, he was also suprised the girl had turned serious on him. "I said this was a spar..." He muttered, raising Santa Teresa again in a defensive position. "Why're you tryin' to go berserk on me, girl?" Still, now he was prepared to unleash his own ressurecion.... something that he had no qualms with doing. He had lost the chance to beat the master... maybe he could regain that chance... and beat the apprentice. "I am only repaying you for the Cero that you just used." "I want to see your Resureccion, Brother if you will allow it. I wish to test myself against you." Nacido's voice coming off calm, not close to anger or spite. Asking permission to do his worst. "I want this to remain a spar, but I desire to see your true form, Brother." Nacido pulled down her sword, to her side. "If not, we can stop..." Ending, she had no qualms with stopping, Nacido was simply curious. "Oh... you desire me?" Nnoitra couldn't help but make the rather lecherous joke towards her, laughing shortly. However, he raised his blade into the air once more, spiritual energy impermeating him with a golden glow. Once again, the wind began to pick up, gentle shockwaves rolling from his person. "Fine by me... whatever it takes to get this thing ''rollin!" He could feel the energy seep within him. His snake-like eyes narrowed at the thrill, and his smirk began to turn more malicious. "Very well." She stated simply, standing there, waiting for him to release, had it been a real battle, she would either be dead, or she would have already made the offensive towards him to prevent such a thing. But Nacido wanted to see her brother ''transform. Spiritual energy from herself perpared to shield herself from the ''ex-Quinta's spiritual pressure if neccesary. "Show me then." "Pray..." Immediately, the area was illuminated in a bright light for a moment, before all of it was replaced by nothing more than a column of smoke. Through the haze, the silhouette of a crescent moon could be seen, created by the spiritual pressure Nnoitra was exuding. As the illusion faded, Nnoitra himself stood, four insect-like arms wielding the dangerous scythe-like weapons. A horn in the shape of a crescent moon was protruding through his head. "Santa Teresa..." He finished, raising those blades towards her with the intent of slicing her up. "Let us begin brother." Stating simply, Nacido used Sonido to vanish and reappear several feet back, her lightning induced body allowed her to vanish in a split-second, outmatching the speed of a blink. Looking at him again, she formed a sphere of spiritual energy, a Bala, squeezing it, as if it were physical object, red lighting covered it, throwing the bolt at him as a projectile, filled to the brim with energy, it would explode into an electrical display if blocked. With an initial Sonido, Nnoitra was able to side-step the Bala, scowling. Was this woman really a living elecrical conduit? First physical contact, then natural lightning, and now she was imbuing her lightning into her own Hollow abilities? It would be Hell trying to get past her defenses.... but it was worth trying. With one of his arm sides, Nnoitra swung another fissure-like blast of his energy for a long-range attack. No emotion showing, she gazed at the ability, Sonido ''caused her to disappear, vanishing above him, the use of ''Sonido ''would hurtle her down to his position in a missle-fashion, whistling could be heard, along with the sound of electrical energy, Zanpakuto raised high above her head, perpared to crash down, as she perpared to make the attack, Nacido's weapon could be heard screaming through the air. "Tch!" Black clothing fluttering, she was perpared to shatter his defensive position. "Like that's going to hit me!" Nnoitra jeered, another ''Sonido getting him out of the way of the attack just in time. The crash was enough to cause a geyser to erupt around the two fighters, smoke, dust, and debri flying up into the air together. As Nnoitra re-appeared again, he teleported back to re-appear behind Nacido, all four blades erupting into a flurry of attack and assault. If he could overwhelm Nacido quick enough, then he wouldn't have to worry about her trying to channel electricity through her. Watching as he made the attack pattern, failing in her own, she parried the blows, the brutal impacts from her brother's strength nearly unbearable. Attempting to break off, she held her own, falling on one knee, the onslaught of attacks nearly breaking her defensive, and no use of Sonido would get her out of the rampage quick enough. "Rayo Aliente, tch!" Her mouth full of volitle lightning, she spat it at him, the arcs of webbed electrical energy branching out to whatever her eye could see, and what her eyes could see... was a man covered by metal, swinging steel weaponry. "Damn it...." He wasn't fast enough, the bolts of electrcity hitting him full-force. He skidded back, falling to one knee and gritting his teeth as the electricity once again tore through his body. He knew his High-Spped Regeneration would not be able to heal such internal damage... every attack she made from her lightning, he wouldn't be able to heal from her lightning. Still.... it would take more than that to bring him down. He was far too tenacious to be defeated so quickly! Smirking, she turned towards him, her body direction pointing at Jiruga, yelling out the words, "'Gritando Pernos, tch!" A beam of electrical energy swirled, pure untainted ''red lightning coursed over her body, gather at the center of her breasts, infront of her chest, crimson spiritual energy mixed within it, she gave no sign of release, a pulse of back-lash, created an echo of rending sand away and around her, the beam pushing her slightly. Firing it lead to the beam coursing, large as a Cero ''would across the air, and towards Jiruga. All the while, the attack ''screamed. Having not fully recovered from the shock Nacido had given him, Nnoitra had to resrot to physically jumping away from the attack; an action that made his body scream in agony. He growled; pain was such a bitch in times like this! He wondered how Kenpachi had been able to keep fighting with all of those wounds Nnoitra had given him all those years back... in either case, he needed a moment to recover before he could attack again.... "Tch." Her single syllable word coming out as a grunt or scoff, she smirked. One thing Jiruga hadn't figured out yet... The stronger he was, the stronger her attacks became. Cold Murder, Nacido's Zanpakuto fed off the pressure and energy exerted from opponent's, using it for more attacks, and further onward to deal way more then the threat it is originally. In essence, the stronger her enemy, the stronger Nacido's Zanpakuto becomes. Pointing her blade at him, lightning shooting out as a bullet, jumping across the air in a ballet of it's own, coursing to it's target, but now, much stronger then it was when she first released. "Hmph! Trying to kill me, sis?" Despite his position, Nnoitra couldn't help but continue to mock the woman, even as he had difficulty dodging the strikes. His tense feet moved him from the blast, keeping him out of harm's way once more. He switched directions, rushing once more at Nacido like a football linebacker. "Ugh..." Nacido chided herself, "Brother, you are indeed skilled, but a spar should be held the same was as death-match, holding nothing back, considering you are stronger then me, I will not." Rushing up to him, words whispered, '''"Impactante Armadura." Her body could be seen, sparks of lighting arcing over her body, but then it was too late. Her physical body was exerted to the point of near-invisiblty, a flash of black colors as she rushed towards Jiruga, throwing two vertical cuts to his front, and then appearing diagnol of him to his left, another slash coming up to slash his shoulder. The two slashes to the front managed to cut him, and his eyes widened in shock at the sudden transparency of the woman. "Flattery..." He hissed, eyes shifting and half-lidding. "...will get you nowhere...." However, he managed to react just in time to block the strike made from behind. However, the force he exerted into the blow threw Nacido away from him like a frisbee. Turing towards her, he stuck out his tongue and fired another Cero at her in order to follow her.